


ShinKane VDay Weekend, or: Let ShinKane be happy and in love, cowards

by pearl_scribbles



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: F/M, Romance, Valentine’s Day, please enjoy anyway, this shit is a mess, unbeta’d
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22741777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearl_scribbles/pseuds/pearl_scribbles
Summary: A short trio of drabbles for the ShinKane Valentine’s Day challenge!PromptsFeb 14: domestic | surprisesFeb 15: blind date/setup | romantic date gone horribly wrongFeb 16: romcom/romance movie au | supernatural
Relationships: Kougami Shinya & Tsunemori Akane, Kougami Shinya/Tsunemori Akane
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	1. Feb 14: domestic | surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why pick between “domestic” or “surprises” when you can pick “domestic” AND “surprises”?

Akane couldn’t seem to leave the bathroom. Or rather, the bathroom floor. Since the lines on the stick had fully developed, the rest of the world fell away, and she got sucked into a tailspin of all the ways her life was going to change. How _their_ lives were going to change. She couldn’t even figure out how she felt about it all...god, how would _he_ feel about it all? 

She’d always wanted to be a mother, she knew that. Even when she was in the deepest, darkest depths of her work at the PSB, that had never been a source of doubt for her. It was always a matter of when, and with whom. And she really, _really_ wasn’t sure if “when” meant “now.” 

But she did know “whom” was Kogami. They were as good as engaged, though he’d sworn his murmured “marry me” in the middle of the night wasn’t his official proposal. “I just...I didn’t want to surprise you when...when I actually propose. With a ring and everything.” The last thing she wanted to do was rush him, make him feel like they needed to pull a shotgun wedding. She’d never been interested in an elaborate wedding, but she did want it to be an event of celebration and love, not side-eyes and whispered rumors. 

The longer she stared at those two lines, the more real this new reality became...and the more panic rose in her throat, sealing off her breathing. Maybe she could just...hide the test, get an abortion, pretend none of this ever happened. But as soon as the thought crossed her mind, she felt ashamed to have ever thought it. She would never forgive herself for keeping something so huge a secret from Kogami, and he would doubtless find out and lose all of his trust in her. The idea of the talk they would have to have was terrifying, but the alternative was impossible. 

Just as she came to that decision, she heard the front door open, and the familiar sound of Kogami’s steps through the apartment. “Akane? Where are you?” She opened her mouth to answer, but nothing would come out. She could only sit and listen as his steps became faster and his calls of her name became more urgent, until he finally stumbled into the bathroom doorway. “God, you had me worried. Why didn’t you say anything?” 

Once again she opened her mouth, and once again nothing came out. All she could do was slowly lift the pregnancy test towards her fiance, and let him come to her, squinting as he knelt next to her. “What am I looking at-? Oh...holy shit.” His eyes were wide as they met hers, and his hands came up to cradle her face with a touch so gentle, it was as though he thought she were made of glass. “Akane...you’re pregnant?” 

She nodded, and finally her voice came out, though it was incredibly rough from her held-back tears. “We’re...we’re going to have a baby.” 

“We’re going to be parents?” One hand slowly drifted to her belly and pressed flat against the still-flat muscles, as though he were already seeking out the life beginning to bloom in her. “I’m going to be a father?” 

“Is...is that okay?” 

He could only laugh one moment, and press his lips against hers in the next, kissing her with a slow tenderness that had her tears welling up from love instead of panic. When he pulled away, it was with another laugh. “How could you ask something like that?” 

“Because we didn’t plan for this. Shinya, this is going to change everything...I didn’t know if we were ready for that. What if this isn’t the right time?” 

“Akane, I don’t think there will ever be a right time. We’re never going to be perfectly ready. But we have nine months to prepare, and we will learn as we go along. Ok?” 

She nodded, whispering a hoarse, “I love you so much,” before tugging his lips back to hers. 

_One Year Later_

The plan was for Akane to take a year off from work, to be able to stay home with the baby and raise her without having to leave her with a nanny. But three months into the year, and she was already missing the cases, the mysteries, the exhilaration of finding the suspect. She was still exhausted, but now it was from sleepless nights spent feeding Ayumi, and not narrowing down possibilities from clues. 

Still, for every moment that Ayumi was wailing at her ear, and for every moment that Akane felt a pang for the work she was missing, there were so many moments where her heart felt it might burst from the sight of her daughter’s smile or the sound of her giggles. She’d heard that Ayumi was a surprisingly laidback baby, far more often in a good mood than most babies tended to be. 

Maybe everyone was right, but Akane didn’t care. As far as she was concerned, Ayumi was the most miraculous little creature to ever enter her life. She had her father’s messy black hair and fox-like eyes, but her eyes had the same honey-brown hue as her mother’s, as well as her petite nose and small, pouty lips. Even at her young age, she had a surprising sense of observance and focus as she watched the world around her, but it never got unnerving, because she had the easiest laugh in the world. Akane was so curious to watch the rest of her personality develop, but she also wanted her to stay a sweet, chubby, chatty baby for as long as possible. She knew it was only a matter of time before Ayumi would be waddling around and getting into everything.

Akane made sure Kogami had his fair share of the parenting duties. When he came home, it wasn’t long before he had to look after Ayumi, taking her with a cooed, “Hey there, little one,” and letting Akane workout and shower and wake herself up a little bit after the slow pace of the day. And he was still blessedly the cook of the household, taking over dinner duty while Akane prepared his lunch for the next day. 

One day, her fiance came home looking particularly exhausted, but he waved off Akane’s concerned questions and plucked Ayumi from her arms. “Don’t worry about me, I’ll crash as soon as dinner is done.” She was skeptical, but obliged him anyway, taking advantage of her one hour to herself. 

When she eventually stepped out of the shower, she was struck by how quiet the house was, when she normally would’ve heard the sounds of Kogami cooking while entertaining their daughter. Panic began creeping through her as she quickly changed, leaving the bathroom with a tentatively called, “Shinya? Honey?” The quiet stretched ahead of her as she made her way from the master bedroom to the living room...where she was greeted by quite the surprise. 

Her fiance was passed out on the couch, in an awkward half-lying down, half-seated position with pillows stuffed under his back and against the arm. And on top of him was Ayumi, similarly passed out, her head nestled into her father’s shoulder, her wispy black hair almost blending into his wild mess of hair. Kogami’s hand was braced on her back, and his other arm was securely tucked under her bottom, in a position that would’ve been odd for someone lying down, but made sense from someone who had been standing up with a baby. That was what ultimately betrayed to Akane what must have happened: Kogami must have rocked a fussy Ayumi to sleep while pacing around the room, and when she finally quieted into a nap, he took his opportunity to carefully arrange a napping place for himself on the couch, without jostling her awake. 

A warm grin stretched across Akane’s face as she carefully sat along her fiance’s stretched out body and leaned into him to murmur, “Hey, sleepy head.” 

He awoke with a jerk of his head, somehow keeping the rest of his body perfectly still while his eyes blearily blinked to meet hers. “Ah...shoot, what time is it?” 

“You haven’t been asleep for long,” she quietly laughed, gently brushing his hair out of his eyes. “Was she getting grumpy on you?”

“Nah, I think I just bored her with how my day went.” His smile was sleepy and fond as he pressed a soft kiss to Ayumi’s downy hair. “She seemed to be in a good mood before she knocked out.” 

“You see how excited she is to see you when you get home,” Akane murmured. “I think she just wanted to see you before taking another nap. She misses you during the day.” Her eyes trailed from the small, sleeping baby to Kogami’s hooded gaze. “We both do.” 

“I miss you, too.” Even after all these years, that crooked grin could get her flushing. Maybe it was because it always preceded a kiss from him, whether it was deep and passionate, or sweet and tender like the one he pulled her in for now. 

Akane was reluctant to pull away, and she could see that reluctance mirrored on her fiancé’s face. But he also still looked incredibly sleepy, his droopy eyes and slightly-pouting lips making him uncharacteristically youthful and sweet. “Shinya, I _thiiiiink_ you should go to bed soon.” 

“Or you could join us. This couch is pretty comfortable.” 

“Oh really?” 

Kogami hummed, his hand moving from Ayumi’s back to trail down Akane’s arm to her hand, and gently tug her down. She went with him easily, carefully turning and curling up in what space was left on the couch, and nestling her head on his free shoulder. “You’re a terrible influence,” she sighed, and felt his gentle laughs under her cheek. 

“Just hush and get some sleep.” 

Well...she couldn’t say no to that.


	2. Feb 15: blind date/setup | romantic date gone horribly wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kogami isn’t one for organizing big romantic gestures...and this date is a good case study for why.

Kogami wasn’t one for big romantic gestures. Akane cringed at the idea of “love languages,” but if she had to designate one for him, it would be small acts of service and making time for her, not elaborate surprises and expensive gifts. So the feeling of his hands over her eyes as he carefully led her through a park had both anticipation and nervousness pumping through her with each step, intensifying when the hardened ground of the path changed to soft grass under their feet. 

For all that her nerves had been ramping up, they were completely washed away when his hands moved away from her eyes, letting her take in the scenery around them with a small gasp. They were standing at the edge of a beautiful weeping cherry blossom tree in full bloom, the outermost branches just barely missing her cheeks. Partially under the dangling branches, partially out in the warm sunlight, was a small blanket laid out with a simple lunch spread over it: a bento box with onigiri perfectly lined up, with some pickled radishes in the smaller compartment, a container with strawberries, cherries, and sliced watermelon carefully arranged in rows, and pale green tissue paper with what she assumed were two sweet melon buns on top. There was a small empty basket at one corner of the blanket, with a thermos of hot tea and two dewy bottles of water next to it. 

“Oh, Shinya…” she breathed, her hands pressed against her flushed cheeks. 

“Do you...do you like it?” 

“I love it.” She turned to give him a stunned smile, in contrast to his nervous grin. “It’s perfect. How did you get all this arranged?” 

“My mama gave me some tips on the onigiri, and I cut the fruit...but I bought the melon buns from a bakery.” 

“Oh god, you cooked too?” she gasped. “Shinya, you could’ve surprised me with just the onigiri and it would’ve been more than enough. This is too much!” 

“I wanted to do it...for you. Just for you.” 

“I love it so much,” she murmured. Her arms draped around his shoulders, and she rose to her toes to press a sweet kiss to his lips. “I love you so much.” 

“I love you, too,” he said with another kiss. “We should probably eat before it all goes bad, though.” 

Akane giggled and pulled away, only to grab his hand and tug him to the blanket, making him plop down next to her with a surprised laugh. The meal passed in what felt like silly bliss - they finished the onigiri, but got distracted halfway through the fruit when Akane raised a strawberry to Kogami’s lips, gazing at him with hooded eyes. He ate it in two bites, and Akane’s breath left her in a shaky sigh when his lips brushed against her fingertips with the last bite. 

He returned the favor with a cube of watermelon, and she could feel the juice trickling from the corner of her mouth with her first bite. Before she could move to wipe it away, she felt his lips at her chin, leaving lingering kisses that let his tongue gently lick away the juice. When he reached the corner of her mouth, it was easy for her to tilt her face the extra centimeter to let her press their lips together. The rest of the fruit was left forgotten, as Kogami immediately scooped her into his lap, her knees pressed against the blanket on either side of his hips. 

The rays of sunlight warming her skin were nothing compared to the heat of his hands pressed against her, and the scent of the cherry blossoms combined with the scent of his body-warmed cologne to create a heady scent that she wished she could bottle up and save. The park was thankfully emptier than usual, because she didn’t care to muffle her moans and sighs as his tongue licked into her mouth and his hips pressed into hers. He tasted like sweet strawberries, tangy cherries, and burning desire, and it took everything in her not to try and tug his shirt off. 

All of her awareness was focused on him, and him alone, so she really couldn’t be blamed for missing the sky slowly darkening above them. His hands were just creeping up to her hips underneath her skirt when a slow rumble of thunder shook the air around them, making them finally pull apart to look up with matching frowns. 

“Shinya...is it supposed to rain today?” 

“I...I don’t know. I forgot to check the forecast.” 

“So did I.” 

“Shit.” 

The first drops of rain began to fall as they scooped the remainder of their lunch back into the basket, and it wasn’t long before it was falling in a torrential downpour, the rain looking more like sheets of water than drops. The couple huddled under the quickly-soaked blanket for their run back to the car, and by the time they were back in shelter, they looked like they had tripped into a pool fully-dressed. 

They sat in silence, with a soundtrack of the rain battering against the car. When Akane finally glanced over at Kogami, her heart sank at the frustration and guilt etched over his face. “Hey...I loved the picnic.” 

He didn’t say anything for a moment, his face still turned toward the window, until he heaved a beleaguered sigh. “I’m so sorry, Akane. I should’ve prepared this better. I should’ve checked the forecast before pulling this together.” 

“Oh, baby…” Akane tilted his face towards her for a gentle, soothing kiss. “This was the nicest thing anyone’s ever done for me. A little rain doesn’t change that.” 

“Even if we look like we stepped into a shower?” 

“Well...that’s definitely giving me some ideas for when we get home.” His face finally brightened at her suggestive smile, and he pulled her in for a kiss that had her arching out of her seat. 

“Let’s get you home, then.”


	3. Feb 16: romcom/romance au | supernatural

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A healer's granddaughter shouldn't know how to fight...but a Fire Nation soldier shouldn't have taught her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh...setting this in the Last Airbender universe counts as supernatural, right? right???

The smell of burnt dirt crawled into Akane’s nose, lingering like a perpetual taunt of her mistakes even as she picked herself off the ground. 

“You okay?” She ignored the called question, stalking towards the river. It was a peaceful scene, quiet and lacking any humans outside of the two of them, but that didn’t stop her from throwing a small fireball across it...only for it to fall harmlessly into the water, just short of the opposite shore. Still, it was enough to take the edge off of her frustration, and she finally answered, “Now I am.” 

“It’s a good thing we decided to train by the river.” Kogami didn’t bother hiding his small smirk when she turned back to him, and she didn’t mind it. She would rather a smirk than pity or disappointment.

“Like you didn’t know we’d need it.” 

“Only because I would’ve liked one during my training.” He fell back into the starting stance, and Akane automatically mirrored him, though she could still feel the anger lining each line of her body...and he noticed. “Relax. I thought you let go of your anger with that fireball.” 

“So did I,” she grumbled, shaking her limbs out as though she could shake off her frustration. “I don’t understand...I could firebend my whole life, and you said my combat was good enough to begin to integrate firebending into it. But the techniques for both aren’t merging for me.” 

“You’re forgetting to think of the fire as an extension of you. You can’t think of it as a weapon, like a sword or dagger.” He waited for her to step back into position. Her foot had barely finished sliding into place before he threw the first punch, sending a ball of flames flying towards her. She managed to block them, and didn’t let the fire dissipate around her before she sliced the air in front of her, creating a blade of fire that spread from her fingertips and reached across the space between her and Kogami. Her body followed through with the movement, and let her shift her weight to kick another fireball at him. He blocked the first stream of flames easily, and blocked the fireball too, but not without stumbling back a few steps. As the flames cleared, she could just barely see his smirk through the hot air. “Not bad, Tsunemori.” 

Just as his words reached her, another burst of fire was burning towards her, and she could barely deflect it in time. Kogami began pressing forward, shooting flame after flame, and it was all she could do to keep them from singeing her sleeves. “Stop blocking them,” she could hear over the roar of the flames. “You’re falling into a pattern. Try to dodge or redirect them.” 

But he wasn’t giving her time to change her response. She didn’t trust herself to step out of the way in time, and she couldn’t find a space of time where she could send his fire back at him. The flames just kept coming, and she kept blocking, feeling herself being pushed back along the riverbank. _Think, just think._ She was already in the pattern that Kogami had warned her about, which was what held her back...but if she was in a pattern of blocking, it had to be in response to _his_ pattern of attacking. If her defense was predictable, it was because his offense was as well. 

When his next fireball came at her, she finally let herself harness it and spin with it, letting it go just in time for it to crash with the incoming attack. The flames collided in a small, but blinding, explosion that momentarily disoriented both fighters. But Akane was ready for it, and recovered first. By the time the collision had faded and Kogami could get his bearings back, she was already lunging forward to fight him, hand-to-hand. Her first strike whistled past his ear as he somehow dodged just in time, and she was just as quick to block his responding punch. 

This she was used to - this dance of blocking, dodging, striking, kicking, parrying. After the difficulty of fighting with fire, her mind was on overdrive in this familiar territory, letting her meet him blow by blow. She was finally able to end it with a firebending fundamental - she dropped to the ground to dodge a kick, and managed to sweep his supporting leg out from under him, sending him crashing to the fire-blackened earth. He immediately moved to bounce back to his feet, but she was already on top of him, forcing his arms out from under him and pressing him back into the dirt, with one hand curled around his shirt and the other drawn back in a fist. 

It had all happened so fast, that for a moment, all they could do was catch their breath. He was solid beneath her, and she had to force herself not to focus on the muscles she could feel through his clothes. When enough air was back in her lungs, Akane declared, “I win.” 

“So you did.” Even as he gasped for air, Kogami couldn’t keep the smile off his face. “Though I’m not sure it counts...you cheated a little to get out of using firebending at the end there.” 

Akane snorted, but climbed off of him, offering him a hand to get back on his feet. “Shouldn’t a good fighter use all the tools at her disposal?” 

“A good fighter also needs to be ready to learn and apply new skills whenever she can,” he rebuked her, though his smile softened the criticism. “Still, I think that’s a good place to stop. I need to get back to base.” 

“And I need to help Granny prep new medicine,” Akane groaned. “Thank you for today, Kogami-san.” 

“It was my pleasure. You gave me a good fight, Tsunemori.” And with that, they bowed, officially ending their training session for the week. They walked back to the city gates together, where they had to part ways. The army base was almost completely across town from the healer’s house, but Akane refused to let him walk her back, insisting that she didn’t want to make him later than he already was. He agreed...but as she turned to walk away from him, he darted forward and landed a gentle smack up the back of her head. She whirled around to glare at him, but he was already walking away, sending a wave over his shoulder. “Have a good week, Tsunemori.” 

“...You too, Kogami-san.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am The Worst at thinking up AUs, and I already used my best idea for ShinKane week, so I was fully planning on just...ignoring the last prompt in this?? but like everyone else in the US, I've been rewatching A:TLA, and it got me wondering about a PP/ATLA au with Kogami being in the Fire Nation army not out of choice, but because he had nowhere else to go, especially since the Fire Nation's culture is mostly based off of East Asian cultures, specifically Japan's (cough imperialism cough). 
> 
> So that got me wondering...would any of you be interested in a PP/ATLA au? It would mainly take place in the Fire Nation, with Akane starting out as a healer and eventually coming to find ways to undermine the Fire Nation's imperialism with Kogami. I've already started jotting down ideas for one, but it would be my first time tackling a longer-form story instead of a one-shot, so I'm a little nervous of the idea. Please let me know if that sounds like something you'd be interested in!
> 
> Also this was my first attempt at writing a fight scene, so...oof. Please forgive how janky it might read.


End file.
